


Whipped

by gonefornow



Series: Family life [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Bottom Calum, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Top Luke, family life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-13 19:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3393467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gonefornow/pseuds/gonefornow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mpreg. Calum and Luke are expecting their second child and Calum has late-night cravings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Luke?" A little poke against his side. "Lukey? Are you awake?" The poking was more insistent this time, the tone a little whinier.

Oh sweet Jesus, no! Not again! Luke pulled the covers a little tighter around his head and squeezed his eyes shut determinedly. He had already been sent on not one but _two_ wild goose-chases tonight to satisfy Calum's late-night cravings. Hell would freeze over before he got out of bed for the _third time_ to try and find whatever ridiculous snack Calum _thought_ he wanted at that moment, only to reject it after Luke spent 45 minutes running to the grocery store and back to get it for him.

He could feel the tug and pull on the covers as his adorable brunette lover sat up and leaned over him, carefully inspecting him to check if he really was asleep.

This was a critical juncture. He focused on evening out his breaths, trying to remember the meditation techniques he always slept through during those yoga-classes Calum dragged him to whenever he was feeling particular hormonal.

"Luke, you jackass! I know you're awake! Stop pretending like you're sleeping!"  Calum slapped him lightly on the cheek and Luke couldn't keep himself from flinching.

Damn it! He was discovered! But there was no way in hell he would give in so easily. No matter how much Calum begged and pleaded with those big sad brown eyes, Luke would not be leaving his warm and comfortable bed again tonight for heaven or high-waters! He stubbornly refused to open his eyes, hoping against hope that maybe Calum would give up.

"Luke Hemmings! You wake up right now or so help me!" 

He didn't even know what hit him. One minute, he was snuggled up in the delightfully warm cocoon of the comforter and their shared body heat. The next, he had been unceremoniously pushed out of bed and onto the cold, hardwood floor. He wasn't even given any time to recover. Calum was instantly attacking him with one of their expensive, down pillows.

"You stupid, stupid man!" With each word, the fuming brunette brought the pillow down on Luke's head. " _You're_ the one who doesn't like using condoms! Do you know how _uncomfortable_ it is to be eight months pregnant with your child? For the _second_ time? How dare you just _sleep_ there while I lie awake in bed suffering? You have no consideration whatsoever! "  _  
_

_I'm never going to get another full night's rest_ , Luke thought mournfully as he tried to cover his head with his arms to protect himself from the pillow whacked repeatedly over him. 

"I should have known better than to take you back, dammit! If I had known I would be muddling through the miseries of pregnancy by myself _again_ , I would have made you get a vasectomy!"  Calum shouted, still not letting up with the pillows. He was by now slightly breathless, the sheer size of his belly was hindering his movements. 

"You hear me? You don't care what happens to me at all, do you?  Do you know how hard it is to be carrying this child with no help whatsoever from my ungrateful, thoughtless husband? Do you? You never think of me! You're off having fun while I'm stuck at home fat and pregnant with my feet all swelled up! Ashton's always with Bianca, always asking her what she wants, and she's only 3 months along! But you! You disgusting lotha-"

"Okay! Okay! Fine!" Luke gave up, defeated yet again. "What do you want?" He asked, moodily pulling on some clothes.

"Goat cheese and pomegranate smoothie."

 _Pomegranate_? Where the hell was he supposed to find a _pomegranate_ in the middle of the night?! Luke didn't even bother to ask if a substitution would be okay.

 _At least there's no traffic this time of the night,_ he thought, searching for the silver-lining and doggedly making his way to the door.

"Lukey wait!"

"What? What is it this time?" Luke growled, a dangerous look on his handsome face.

Calum looked up at him innocently. "You forgot to kiss me goodbye."

\--

**Come find me on[tumblr](http://flameretardant123.tumblr.com/post/108562181103/hello-to-new-followers-helping-you-sort-through)!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke and Calum have been a couple for years now. Calum makes a demand. Luke’s an asshole about it. Fluff.

"Luke, I want to be top." Calum was proud. He had managed to keep his voice steady through that entire sentence. Ofcourse things would be better if he didn’t have the dark blush painting his cheeks but he would take what he could get.

Luke raised one elegant eyebrow, mildly surprised. Calum had been hinting at this for the last couple of weeks; whenever they were in bed, Calum would try to roll over on top of him and take control. But the situation hadn’t worked out in the brunette’s favor yet so he guessed Calum finally decided to address things head on. He probably would’ve done it sooner if the subject wasn’t so uncomfortable for him.

"I think I’d be a great top," Calum continued stubbornly, the blush getting deeper on his cheeks. _Damn it, meet his eyes or he won’t take you seriously_! He strengthened his [resolve](http://flameretardant123.tumblr.com/post/111193816378/mpreg-life-after-the-band-drabble-3#) and lifted his eyes up to look into electric blue that still make his heart skip a beat after all their years together.

 _Wow, he’s really serious_ , Luke noted when those big beautiful chocolate eyes raised up to him, his mouth set into that familiar hard pout, his tan face was prettily flushed in embarrassment. He wondered if the older man realized how adorable he looked at that moment. Calum was a no-tact, brash half-wit who was not afraid to speak his mind about mostly any subject except sex with Luke. For some [mystifying](http://flameretardant123.tumblr.com/post/111193816378/mpreg-life-after-the-band-drabble-3#) reason, that particular topic always turned the otherwise self-assured brunette into a stuttering introvert.

"Have I been leaving you unsatisfied, lately?" Luke asked. _Not bloody likely, if those moans and the tear streaked face begging for more was any indication._  

Calum’s eyes widened in surprise at his husband’s comment. “No! No! Ofcourse not! You’re good! I mean really, really good.”

 _Hmmm… So he wasn’t going to try to[make up](http://flameretardant123.tumblr.com/post/111193816378/mpreg-life-after-the-band-drabble-3#) some stupid lie. Good_. Then the matter was settled. “So I don’t see what the problem is.” He started making his way to the door. “I’m going to watch that Sienfeld rerun. Wanna join me?”

Calum could start his temper start to boil. How dare that dumb blond disregard his feelings like this? “Luke Robert Hemmings! I am not done talking to you! You leave this room now, you don’t bother coming back here for the next week!”

Obviously not settled. Luke sighed. This was his favorite episode and he hated to miss it. Well… maybe it would be a quick conversation and he could catch it a few minutes in. He walked over and sat next to Calum who was settled back against the headboard; the zombie comic book he had been reading lay forgotten at his side.

"Ok. I’m listening. Why do you want to be top?"

Finally! Calum gathered his thoughts for a moment. “Lukey, do you know how old I am?”

Luke blinked. That certainly wasn’t what he was expecting. Was Calum having an issue Luke being younger one? He hadn’t voice any protests about that before. He decided not to assume. “You’re 36.”

Calum nodded. “Good – and do you remember how old I was when we got together?”

Luke was even more confused. “25, I think.”

"That’s right. Good boy, Lukey." Calum patted the blonde’s hair condescendingly. "And how many children do we have?"

Luke counted in his mind. “Five.”

"Perfect! So Luke, we’ve been together for 12 years & I’ve given birth to four of your children. And I’m about ready to pop with the 5th one!"

All the numbers added up in Luke’s mind. “Ya, that sounds about right. I still don’t get what this has to do with our position in bed, though.”

A vein in Calum’s head began to throb. “You big blond bimbo! I’ve been pregnant for almost half the time we’ve been together! And guess whose fault that is?”

Oh, so that’s where this was coming from. Luke didn’t know what to say but fortunately, it looked like Calum had enough to say for both of them.

"Do you have any idea how _uncomfortable_ it is to be continuously knocked up like this? Not to mention the agonizing pain of going through labor! And I’m fat and hormonal all the time!” He sniffled and wiped his nose with his hand. “One of these days some pretty young thing who hasn’t given carried 5 of your children is going to shake her ass in front of you and you’re going to run off and leave me!”

Luke sighed and wrapped his arms around the older man, pulling his face into his chest and settling his head on that big fluffy dark hair.

"And I won’t even be able to chase you ‘cus my feet are so swollen! I’ll have to waddle along behind you, crying like a pathetic loser!" Calum’s sobs were muffled by Luke’s shirt.

He should’ve expected something like this. Calum was always a basket-case close to his delivery date and he was only a couple of weeks away from giving birth again. “Awww… [baby](http://flameretardant123.tumblr.com/post/111193816378/mpreg-life-after-the-band-drabble-3#), you couldn’t get me to leave you even if you cut off all my hair in my sleep.” Luke shuddered, hoping he hadn’t given Calum any ideas in his over emotional state.

But it calmed Calum down a little bit – the brunette raised up his flushed face from Luke’s chest, his eyes shimmering with tears. “Really? You’d let me cut your hair?”

 _Oh god. Not his beautiful hair_! But he outwardly kept his calm. He’d do anything to keep Calum happy, even if it meant his own misery. “I’d let you do anything you wanted, baby. Only you.”

He lowered his mouth down to the brunette’s soft [plump lips](http://flameretardant123.tumblr.com/post/111193816378/mpreg-life-after-the-band-drabble-3#), which eagerly parted to allow his tongue to enter the familiar territory inside. He slowly shifted their positions so Calum sat more comfortably in his lap with his legs wrapped around Luke’s waist, their baby moving in Calum’s womb between them. When they finally parted, Calum was flushed again but this time with desire.

"Did you mean it, Lukey?" He asked, lowering his eyes shyly from his husband’s, letting his fingers [play](http://flameretardant123.tumblr.com/post/111193816378/mpreg-life-after-the-band-drabble-3#) with the buttons of Luke’s shirt. "You’d really let me do anything to you?"

Luke raised one of Calum’s hands up to his lips and slowly kissed each of his fingers. He could feel the familiar heat in his groin. Missing Seinfeld was just fine if he got to have a little sexy time with his beautiful mate. “Absolutely,” he could already feel his pants tightening in anticipation.

"Good!" Calum clapped, sitting back from Luke. "Then you’ll let me top!" He smiled beatifically, like he was the cat who caught the canary.

Luke growled in frustration and stood up from the bed. “No. That’s the one thing that you can’t do!”

"Luke, you big fat liar!" Calum whined, "You promised me not a minute ago that I could do whatever I wanted! So let me top!"

"Calum, I said no! And what does being top have to do with your pregnancies anyway?" He needed to hear the convoluted logic this idiot had come up with.

Calum blushed but forced himself to speak. “If I’m the one topping, I can’t get knocked up anymore. And you don’t like condoms so I thought this was the best thing. Anyway, I’m a more typical top you know. You’re younger and blond and obsessed with your hair. I’m older and a tough soccer-playing athlete!”

Luke raised an eyebrow. “So being blond and having good personal grooming habits are typical bottom characteristics? But enjoying being the little spoon and being carried aren’t?”

Calum frowned and placed his hands on his hips. “Anyone can like those things!”

Luke decided to go with the most basic logic that even this simpleton could understand. “How exactly are the mechanics going to work with that big belly getting in the way?”

Calum blushed but realized that Luke was right. Even when Luke took him now, they were limited to doggy-style or with him bouncing incoherently in the blonde’s lap.  
"Okay," He admitted defeat. "But only until your child is born! After that your ass is mine!"

Luke was tired of arguing. Seinfeld was over, he had a raging hard-on, and his partner was an obnoxious moron. “Fine!”

**Six weeks later**

Calum sighed, wrapping his arms tighter around the blonde’s neck and drawing the younger man’s mouth down to his for a kiss. He was finally healed from giving birth and right now, he was exactly where he wanted to be.

He’d never say it out loud but it felt good to be in this position with the father of his children: on his back with his legs wrapped around those powerful hips, Luke’s tongue lazily fucking his mouth as his erection teasingly brushed at Calum’s entrance. Missionary was strictly out of question when he was far along in his pregnancy in fear of squeezing their child in between them and Calum had sorely missed the feeling of Luke’s weight pressing him into the bed.

"Are you ready love?" Luke murmured against his lips, pushing ever so slightly that only the head of his member entered the tight heat waiting between the brunette’s legs.

Calum turned his big brown eyes shyly up to meet those incredible blue ones that had been passed onto their new son. He was just going to nod when a thought crossed his mind.

"Hey wait a minute! Wasn’t I supposed to be toppi… Ahhhnnnn…" Calum’s sentence was cut off by a moan as Luke’s expert thrust hit a spot inside him that made his vision go blind. Hu..? What was he about to say?

Oh yeah. “Harder Luke, please!”

\--

**Hi guys! Thanks for reading! If you're going to reblog on tumblr, please use[this link](http://flameretardant123.tumblr.com/post/111193816378/mpreg-life-after-the-band-drabble-3)!**


End file.
